


Until We Meet Again

by AwkwardFortuna



Series: Sun Chasers [1]
Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Calogan, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Logan (2017), M/M, Romance, Wolverine/Caliban, im uploading this from my phone so excuse any errors, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardFortuna/pseuds/AwkwardFortuna
Summary: This isn’t love making. It’s not an 'I Love Lucy' romance for the ages. But it’s as close as two mutants who have lost everything in their lives can get.





	

It has been years since he’s last touched a man, and perhaps longer for Logan, who hasn't touched anyone since the mutant decline. This is apparent in the way he tugs at Caliban’s clothes, the way he handles him like a careless child would their favorite toy, (or a lot like the ache in starved man’s belly who is finally being fed.)  
Their drunken eagerness and the knowledge that the two of them are perhaps, the only mutants left behind on this scourged and beaten earth is something of a comfort that adds a bitterness to the honey of their kisses.  
Logan’s adamantium enforced strength digs bruises into the soft flesh of Caliban’s waist who had previously never been a fan of the roughness that could be found in sex. (though he finds no fault in the roughness of this coupling. He treasures the bruises just as he does the kisses and finds them beautiful a lot like how a rose can be despite it’s sting, or how a balm that soothes an ache is both painful and good.)  
He leans into it and sighs against the lips of the man beneath him, who is desperately trying to put all of himself inside of Caliban, as if to scoop out the taller man’s insides and replace them with his own. This desperation for touch is ultimately what brings them together, this camaraderie in starvation.  
(Later when they part ways, Caliban will press against the bruises left behind as he goes about his duties of searching out mutants for the ‘greater good’ of a privatized government facility. Logan will leave with the fond and distant memory of their coupling. And will push it aside like the fond memories he has of others...  
Until they meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of a series i have planned centered around Caliban/Logan meeting each other on and off before finally settling down in Mexico with Charles together. It's sort of written backwards, lol so the next installment will be how they meet before this story.
> 
> Check out my Logan side blog:  
> https://wolverines-albino-boyfriend.tumblr.com/


End file.
